


Surveillance

by random_writer



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Emi walks in on Maou exploring the pleasures of his human body and things escalate naturally from there.





	1. I Can't Believe I Wrote This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm so embarrassed I wrote this!  
> Enjoy. :)

Emi wiped at the sweat which dripped down her neck and pooled at her collarbone. She had been on Earth for over a year now, keeping tabs on Satan and ensuring he didn’t damage the humans which inhabited this world. Today, she was loitering outside the Devil’s Castle with a bottle of cold water pressed against her forehead. Watching and waiting; for what she could only begin to imagine.

Paranoia made her tense and left her preparing for every imaginable scheme. There had to be an explanation for Satan’s desire to live the life of a human. It couldn’t be as simple as humanity made him… content.

Emi almost jumped out of her skin when Alciel wandered past pushing Dullahan. He raised a pale eyebrow. She cursed herself, she had let her racing thoughts distract her from reality again.

“Your persistence is admirable.” He said as he mounted the bike.

“Where are you going?” Emi asked as she straightened her pencil skirt and squared her shoulders. She didn’t want to appear weak before the demon. There wasn’t much she could do about the sweat which made her business shirt cling to her skin.

“Lord Satan requires sustenance.”

“You’re going grocery shopping.” Emi clarified.

Alciel _tsked_ in her general direction, as if grocery shopping were a great feat, before pushing off. He disappeared around a corner at high speed, the bike kicking up dust in his wake.

Emi sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before leaning against the fence. She checked her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Another hour and she would head home. She didn’t want to wander the streets alone after sundown. Even a warrior like herself knew that the streets at night were an unnecessary risk.

The afternoon sun was beating down on the back of her neck when the sound of a dull crash sent her sprinting towards the Devil’s Castle. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she tore up the staircase. She paused at the entryway, her fist clenched as if ready to knock. She hesitated. Before making her presence known, she leaned against the cool metal and placed her ear to the door.

She heard a soft gasp and the sound of a body writhing as if mid-struggle. Her blood boiled. How dare someone attack Satan. That was HER job!

She took three steps back then charged the door with her shoulder. To her surprise, the door swung open without resistance. It seemed Alciel had failed to engage the lock before he left. She careened into the room like a madwoman. Her momentum dragged her forwards until she tripped over her shoes and landed in a heap against the far wall.

Disoriented and bruised, she didn’t immediately notice Maou’s position. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and realised she had landed on one of his discarded shirts. It was thick with his sharp scent. She frowned, wondering how he had lost his shirt mid-fight when his groan pierced the silence of the room. Her body tensed, ready for battle. She rolled and found herself eye-to-eye with her nemesis… in the throes of very human pleasure.

Her eyes darted downwards, then back to his face in abject horror. It took all her willpower to keep her gaze steadily fastened above his collarbone.

“E… Emi?” Maou gasped, his pupils dilating as they focused on her face. She didn’t look down. She didn’t let her gaze linger on the flushed, sweaty skin of his lean torso. And she _definitely_ didn’t bite her tongue to hold in a surprised gasp when his hips stuttered with the increased frequency of his hand.

“Oh!” She scrambled, desperate to find her feet. She moved to bolt, but only managed to trip and push the half open doorway shut behind her with the force of her fall.

“Quit making a scene. Can’t you see I’m trying to relax.” Maou said. His tone suggested that Emi was nothing more than an inconvenience. He used his free hand to pull himself into a sitting position until his back was against the wall beside her. His other had remained occupied with its pleasurable task.

Emi would be lying if the sight of Satan propped against a wall with his hand in his pants didn’t cause her heart to race. He paused his self-gratifying task momentarily to lift his hips and shove his jeans down his thighs. Then, his hand returned to palm over the impressive erection which tented his boxer shorts. His eyes closed as another groan ripped from his throat. She had never seen anything so unashamedly erotic.

Her mouth went dry when he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“You should try this sometime. Human biology is fascinating.” He said.

Emi couldn’t speak. She swallowed and blinked at him like an idiot. He moved his hand to drag along his hipbone before dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. The skin-to-skin contact was clearly more pleasurable than expected. Maou’s back arched and his hips rocked. His breaths were short. His chest heaved, but he maintained eye contact.

“You should stop.” She said, incapable of anything more than a whisper. She felt like she was on fire, and she hated it.

“Why?” His free hand traced invisible patterns along his chest. He bit his lip when his fingers brushed against one of his nipples. Lust coiled in Emi’s gut. Her hands itched to touch. Her mouth to taste.

“It’s indecent to do this… while I’m here.” She said.

“You are free to leave.” He replied. She hated that he was making more sense than she was. Familiar rage, mixed with desire, chased away her shock.

“It’s disgusting.” Maou’s eyes thinned dangerously and his hand froze. A familiar glint of violence entered Maou’s dark eyes. Emi’s heart may have skipped a beat.

“It’s natural.” His free hand trailed down his throat and chest. Then lower still. Emi licked her lips. Without hesitation or shame, he shoved his boxers down and gripped his freed erection in his fist. He was slow at first, curious as he explored the sensations of his human body. Eventually, he let his head fall back against the wall. His eyes closed.

Without the intensity of his gaze piercing her, Emi brazenly took in her fill. Two beads of sweat dripped down the centre of his chest and pooled at his bellybutton. The muscles of his abs rolled just beneath the skin as his hips rocked forwards. Exertion caused his dark hair to stick to his forehead. He was stunning.

He squeezed and twisted as his hand reached the flushed tip. His pace sped, then slowed again. His head rolled to the side and his lips parted. He was teasing himself. It was unbearable.

This time, when he gasped, Emi joined him.

His eyes flew open. Nobody was more surprised than she at the sound which had passed her lips. Slowly, the surprise drained from Maou’s face and was replaced with triumph. Emi’s body shook with desire.

“I like the sounds you make.” He said.

She whimpered. It took all her willpower to keep her hands fisted at her sides. She was desperate to touch, not just him but herself also.

“I… shouldn’t have…”

Maou ignored her. He slid down the wall until he was lying on his back. Then, he bent his knees to thrust up into his fist. Emi couldn’t look away. His body was a marvel. His movements flowed as graceful as a dance.

“Maou…” Emi began. She was about to explain that she should leave, that this was wildly inappropriate, but her enemy’s reaction to his name stopped her.

Maou growled. His once smooth thrusts became erratic until a cry tore from his throat and his back arched off the floor. Streaks of cum splattered his torso as his orgasm overwhelmed him. His body fell limp, his hands flopping to the side as he fought to catch his breath.

When he finally opened his eyes, Emi was frozen with disbelief. She wasn’t sure whether she should beat the sated demon or join him. Uncaring to her internal struggle, he offered a weak smile and rolled to face her.

Emi’s mind was a whirlwind of shock, lust, fury and barely controlled desire. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and she couldn’t seem to pull enough air into her lungs. If he touched her now, she didn’t think she had the willpower to control herself.

“That was fun.” He said simply. Emi’s brain backfired.

“You… you… Demon!” She threw her bottle of water directly at his forehead and tore out of the room. She couldn’t believe he had tempted her, even for a second.

Nobody was surprised when she tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Thanks for reading!


	2. I Can't Believe I KEPT Writing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi explores her own pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Maou called from the top of the staircase. Emi rolled in the dirt to face him, and immediately scowled. He had managed to pull on his boxer shorts, but otherwise remained bare. Did he have no decency?

  
The fall had knocked Emi’s head back into place. She found her feet, cursed in his general direction, and ran home. All the while, her mind was filled with memories of Maou in the throes of pleasure. The sweat dripping down his chest. The way his eyes fluttered and his back arched. The strained gasps which escaped his lips, unencumbered. By the time she reached her apartment, she was a sweaty mess.

  
“Get it together.” Emi said to herself as she slammed the door. Sighing, she leaned against the doorway and eyeballed her empty apartment. Loneliness overwhelmed her, but it was a feeling she had become familiar with since coming to Earth. The less welcome, and much more difficult to suppress feeling of lust, easily got the better of her.

  
She tossed her handbag on the kitchen counter before stripping down to her underwear. She almost forgot to pull the curtains closed before she melted into her double-seater lounge. She was desperate to understand the feelings Maou had described. As her fingers brushed over her thighs, she hissed in displeasure.

  
“Cold.” She breathed as she rubbed her palms together, before proceeding to trace random patterns with the tips of her fingers into the skin along her neck and down her chest. Her hands met the harsh material of her practical sports-bra and continued downwards in a mimicry of Maou’s movements.

  
The breath rushed out her of when her hands stroked between her legs. Sensations tore through her. Like lightning shooting through her blood. Already, she was wet and desperate for friction, but if Satan had the patience to tease himself then, damnit, so did she.

  
Her hands continued along the inside of her thighs, which she pulled apart. She hung one leg over the back of the couch, and the other draped over the side. Her lower half was raised in this position, and it gave her leverage to move her hips however she desired.

  
Her mind filled with possibilities, but always turned back to Maou. The look in his eyes. The curve of his lips. The defined nature of his hipbones as he thrust into his hand. She wanted to be responsible for his pleasure.  
The thought took her by surprise, and her hands froze at her breasts. Frowning, she curled up and unhooked her bra before she dropped it by the side of the couch.

  
Did she really mean that? She wondered as she returned her attention to her now bare breasts. If they were in Ente Isla, such a thing would never have occurred to her. But here, on Earth, she grew restless. Without the constant conflict of battle to thrill her, this is what she turned into. She wanted Maou to cry her name. She wanted him to watch her, like she had watched him, but be unable to touch. She wanted to torture him with her body until he was insane with lust. Then, she would use her mouth to bring him to the edge but continue to deny him until her begged for mercy.

  
Her back arched when her fingers ghosted over her core. A soft mewl escaped her throat. Impatient, her hand slid beneath the silk of her underwear and ran through her delicate curls. She was panting and desperate when a knock at the door interrupted her fantasy.

  
“Shit.” She gasped, wiping her brow as she desperately sought out a nightshirt. In the end, she threw a bathrobe over her shoulders and cinched it at the waist. Her body thrummed with unfulfilled desire.

  
“This had better be good.” She hissed as she ripped the door open, only to come face-to-face with the object of her desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read... *blushes*


	3. I Can't Believe I FINISHED Writing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi and Maou explore their collective pleasures.

“M- Maou?” Emi gasped. For a moment she was surprised to see him fully clothed in his work uniform, as if she expected him to show up at her door in nothing but his silk boxer shorts.

Maou barged into her apartment and began pacing the floor. As he paced, her eyes focused on her discarded bra by the lounge. _Crap_ , she thought, _if he saw that it would be obvious what she had been doing before he arrived_. It would be an ultimate failure to show such weakness.

“What makes you think you can just barge in here?” Emi said, her eyes trailing the demon as he circled the lounge. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. Emi blinked, unsure if she had heard him correctly. _Did Satan just apologise to her_? “Alciel explained the impropriety of my actions earlier.”

Emi tried to imagine how the topic of public masturbation had been breached between the demons, but every scenario which ran through her mind seemed unlikely and convoluted. And unashamedly erotic.

“In future, I will endeavour to conduct similar… missions in private.” Maou looked pleased with himself, but Emi was only half listening. Her attention was focused on the bra which was inches away from his shoes.

When she didn’t immediately respond, he followed her line of vision down. Before either of them had a chance to think, Emi threw herself forwards and grabbed Maou’s face. She tugged his chin so his eyes were focused forwards at her.

_Did he see it_? She wondered. All thought fled her mind when she saw his confused, and slightly flustered expression mere inches from her face. Her hands felt warm against his skin. In her mind’s eye she saw nothing but the blissful expressions he made as he touched himself. Her fingers tightened along his jawline. 

“Emi?” Maou sounded wary, as if he wasn’t sure if she was going to punch him or not. In that moment, violence was the last thing on her mind. Heat shot through her.

“I want you to kiss me.” The words seemed to echo in the spacious apartment.

Maou’s eyes widened. For a moment they were drawn together like two magnets, only for Maou to hesitate.

“Are you sure?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Emi believed that actions spoke louder than words. Wordlessly, she pulled him forwards until their mouths brushed. Her hands snaked around his neck and she lifted her chin to press her lips more resolutely over his. Both gasped at the sensation.

The kiss did not remain gentle. Maou dragged her closer until they were plastered together from head to toe. The angle allowed him to dominate the kiss. His lips were a firm pressure against hers, and when his fingers tightened around her waist she couldn’t help but gasp. Emi, not one to be outdone, fought back with equal enthusiasm until both were gasping for air. It was a battle for control, and they were both losing.

The sound Maou made when she lightly bit his lower lip was sinful. His palms flattened against her back and pulled her so close she could feel his growing hardness through her bathrobe. Lust curled in her belly.

“I… ah…” Maou stuttered. Emi had never seen him look so conflicted. “Should we stop?” It was clear that he did not want to.

Emi smiled wickedly. “No.”

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, running along his shoulders and down his back. Teasing at the seam of his shirt until finally ducking beneath. At the first touch of her fingers against his abs, Maou hissed.

“Your hands are cold!” He cried. His lips were swollen from kissing.

“I guess we’ll just have to warm them up.” She said as she ran her fingernails up and down his chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples which she knew were highly sensitive.

As his frustration mounted, Maou’s questing hands fiddled with the tie of her robe. When he finally parted it, he sucked in a surprised breath and stepped back. His hands fell limply to the side as he processed the sight before him. Emi was not shy. She discarded her robe, allowing the thick material to pool at her feet. She now stood before Satan wearing nothing but lace underwear.

Smiling, she grabbed his wrists and placed his hands exactly where she wanted them. His fingers flexed delicately around the modest globes of her breasts. Slowly, his fingers moved until his thumbs were brushing over the peaks of her nipples, causing her to suck in a surprised breath. She understood Maou’s sensitivity now.

“Maou.” Emi said, gaining his full attention. “I’d like you to take off your clothes.”

He immediately moved to rip off his shirt and kick his pants to the floor. When he placed his hands at her waist and pulled her against him, their bare chests collided and caused the most wonderful friction.

A kind of madness overcame them.

Their hands couldn’t move fast enough. Stroking and clutching and scratching in long lines over the others body, constantly pulling the other closer until it was impossible to know where one started and the other began.

Emi was growing impatient. Maou had already climaxed once, an act which had effectively tortured her for the past hour. She firmly believed that it was her turn to do the torturing.

She shoved Maou’s chest until he fell back into the lounge. Before he had a chance to move, Emi confined him by straddling his hips. His erection stood to attention in his boxer shorts, the tip pressing against her core through her underwear. The pressure was heavenly, but Emi knew it wasn’t enough to make her orgasm. She was familiar with her human body, and she knew her limitations.

Now, she was about to discover Maou’s.

She grabbed his hands, which reached to clutch her breasts, and placed them against her hips.

“Leave these here.” She demanded. Maou swallowed, his pupils dilating. He eventually nodded.

“Emi…” Maou breathed when she reached between her legs and began touching herself. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hips rocked forwards with enough pressure to brush Maou’s erection, but not enough to provide any meaningful friction. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. “Emi, please.”

Emi ignored him, revelling in her own pleasure. The muffled gasps which came from the demon only fuelled her desire. She had never felt so powerful. When she felt his hands straying from their allocated position, her eyes opened.

She tilted her head and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What do you think your doing?”

Maou looked almost beyond speech. Emi could see his pulse fluttering at the base of his neck. “Please, Emi. I need…”

“I asked you a question.”

“I want to touch you.” His eyes flashed with frustration. Emi didn’t know how much further she could push him, but she was excited to find out.

“You are touching me.” She replied, moving her hands so they were on top of his where they now sat high on her thighs. His fingers were less than an inch from her most sensitive bundle of nerves, and it was driving them both crazy.

“You know what I mean.” Maou growled. “I want to touch you… somewhere else.”

“Oh. Do you want to touch me here?” Emi grabbed his wrists and pulled. He allowed her to control him like a puppet. She moved his hands to rest on the top of her head. As she moved his hands, she shifted her hips down. His hardness pressed against her bottom, and he sucked in a breath. He had begun to believe she would never give him the friction he was becoming desperate for.

“Maou.” She breathed directly into his ear. She flexed her fingers around his wrists to remind him that she was in control. “Do you want to touch me here?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Emi smiled and moved his hands so they rested on her shoulders. “How about here?” Once again, she shifted her hips. Maou had to bite his lip to hold in a moan.

“N… No.”

“Maybe… here?” Emi placed his hands over her breasts. He squeezed them gently, his thumps running across her peaked nipples, then shook his head again.

“No, but we are getting closer.”

“Closer? Hmm, how about here?” His hands rested on her hips. His fingers bunched in the material of her underwear when she thrust against him. He heard rather than felt the garment tear.

Emi’s eyes widened as the sheer material fell away from her body, leaving her completely bare. Maou’s eyes darkened with desire.

“Let me show you where I want to touch you.” Maou’s voice was almost a full octave lower than normal. Sparks of pleasure ran down Emi’s spine. She nodded, giving him permission, and immediately screamed with pleasure.

He didn’t waste any time. He ran his fingers through her curls. She gasped when he brushed against her clit, her hips thrusting automatically. They were both beyond teasing. They built a steady rhythm between them, Maou pleasuring her with his fingers while Emi thrust into them. When he plunged a finger inside her, the both groaned.

“You are so warm.” Maou gasped. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger. Emi set the pace, increasing the frequency of her thrusts as her pleasure peaked. The intensity of her orgasm surprised her. Her back arched and she screamed as her body throbbed around Maou’s fingers.

Finally, Maou snapped. While still riding her high, he grabbed her waist and threw her faced-down over the side of the lounge. He disappeared for a second, rummaging through the pockets of his discarded pants to locate his wallet before he returned with a small silver package. Emi heard the packet rip and watched over her shoulder as he shoved at his boxers and rolled the condom over his length. He gripped her hips and lined himself up before slowly pushing inside.

Emi whimpered, still sensitive from her first orgasm as he sunk deeper. He paused to give her body time to adjust, before pulling back slightly then thrusting in. Her hands made fists in the cushions on her lounge.

“Maou!” She cried as he pounded into her, his thrusts smooth as they had been when she watched him pleasure himself. The wet sounds he made as he entered her were sinful. His pace sped up, then slowed down as he teased them both. She gasped in surprise when his fingers tightened at her hips and he froze. 

“Emi…” Maou sounded absolutely wrecked, his voice gravelly as he tried to hold himself still inside her. “Emi, I’m going to…”

“Yes. Yes.”

“Ah, but Emi. I want you to come again. So we are e- even.” He ground out before reaching around to rub her clit. When she gasped, his hips stuttered and his thrusts became uneven and wild. Emi was beyond coherency. It wasn’t long before both were chasing their second orgasm of the day.

Maou groaned as Emi pulsed around him. Exhausted and fully sated, both collapsed into the lounge. He welcomed Emi’s arms as they snaked around his waist.

“…well.” Emi said when she finally caught her breath. “That was fun.”

“Hmm. What now?” Maou asked with a yawn.

“Come on, you can sleep in my bed.”

“What about tomorrow?” Maou mumbled as he was dragged to her bed. Her pillows carried her scent. It was surprisingly comforting. “Will we go back to being Satan and the Hero? Enemies?”

“Well, you know what they say.” Emi smiled as she tucked Maou into bed. When she joined him, he automatically curled himself around her. “Keep your friends close…”

“And your enemies closer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this work! Please let me know if you liked it. :)


End file.
